Bienvenue à l'École des Rangers !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Avant de devenir de célèbres Rangers vouant leurs vies à protéger les pokémons et la nature, il fallait passer par l'École des Rangers. Elliott, Frida, Barack et Illario sont passés par là, tout comme Primo, qui fait là-bas la rencontre de Clara et Steph, les futurs Top-Rangers et sauveurs d'Almia.
1. Première partie

**Cet One-Shot est une fanfiction que j'ai écrit il y a extrêmement longtemps sur un autre site et, en la retrouvant, je me suis décidée à la réécrire un peu (du coup c'est beaucoup plus long et très différent de l'original). À la base, ce sont des mini-chapitres que j'ai regroupé en une One-Shot en trois parties (enfin, deux parties et un épilogue). Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut (ne vous attendez pas à une intrigue incroyable, loin de là) mais j'avais bien apprécié écrire ça, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait déjà un quatrième jeu Pokémon Ranger.**

* * *

 **Première partie**

« En temps qu'étudiant Ranger, je fais le serment de toujours aider ceux qui en auront besoin et de protéger la nature de mon mieux, avec courage et fierté. »

.

Dans le centre d'entrainement de l'École des Rangers à Almia se trouvaient trois personnes : M. Kaplan, responsable du centre d'entrainement, M. Avril, professeur d'une des deux classes de l'École des Rangers et le futur élève de cet établissement, un jeune garçon du nom de Primo. Celui-ci, vêtu de l'uniforme scolaire, tenait dans sa main un CapStick scolaire, un bien étrange appareil vert qui permettait de contrôler à distance une toupie télécommandée. Cette dernière était justement en pleine action, entourant un Pikachu qui ne semblait pas déterminer à bouger, observant le petit objet tournoyer autour de lui sans grand intérêt.

D'une main experte (enfin, selon lui...), Primo traça des lignes de captures qui entourèrent le pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière jaillisse du pokémon. Le Pikachu, déjà peu actif, prit la décision de s'assoir et de ne rien faire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un adversaire très difficile à affronter... Mais apparemment, cette capture était la bonne, puisqu'aussitôt, M. Kaplan applaudit avec enthousiasme.

— Félicitation Primo, très belle capture !

Primo doutait que cela était une « belle capture », vu combien elle était facile, mais ne contesta pas le compliment qu'il recevait. À la place, il relâcha le Pikachu qu'il venait de capturer, qui continua de ne rien faire. Ce Pikachu était très calme, probablement habitué aux captures et entrainer à ce but.

— Hé, hé, hé, bien Primo, je pense que tu peux y aller, bienvenu dans notre organisation secrète, l'École des Rangers !

— Ce n'est pas drôle M. Kaplan, un peu de retenu ! protesta Mme Avril à ses côtés.

— Hé, hé, hé.

Si Primo ne voyait pas l'homme devant lui, il se serait inquiété en entendant ces ricanements étranges qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un méchant préparant un plan diabolique. M. Kaplan s'éloigna, retournant à ses occupations tandis que Primo fit face à Mme Avril. Il ignorait si elle serait son professeur, mais cela semblait être le cas puisque c'était elle qui venait de superviser sa capture d'entrée à l'École des Rangers.

— Tu as fait une très bonne capture, Primo.

Ah tiens, elle aussi elle exagérait à propos de cette capture ? Un Pikachu qui ne bougeait pas, c'était comme affronter un Parecool ou un Ramoloss : difficile de rater. Mais bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mieux valait ça qu'une capture difficile. Même si cette capture était la première de sa vie.

— Maintenant, suis-moi, nous allons rejoindre ta classe où tu auras cours.

Sans rien dire, Primo suivit son professeur. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment de capture pour arriver dans la cour de l'école, grande et qui respirait l'air marin, de par l'emplacement de l'École des Rangers près de la mer. L'on pouvait même entendre le bruit des vagues au loin.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment principal, là où se déroulent les cours. Mme Avril le conduisit dans l'un des deux classes présentent dès leur entrée, celle de gauche, indiquant au passage que celle de gauche était la classe d'un certain M. Krog.

Une fois devant sa future salle de classe, Mme Avril lui demanda de rester devant la porte tandis qu'elle entra. Attendant patiemment de rentrer, il put quand même entendre qu'elle leurs annonçait qu'il viendrait dans leurs classe. Une fois le signal donné, il entra dans la classe et inspecta rapidement la salle. Il y avait deux rangs et seulement une place de libre au premier rang, près d'un garçon aux cheveux roux. À n'en pas douter, c'est là qu'il serait placé.

— Bien, je vous présente Primo, c'est lui qui vient de rejoindre l'école. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien et apprendrez à vous connaitre. Steph, peux-tu lui montrer sa place ?

Comme prévu, le garçon aux cheveux roux leva la main, lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté de lui, ce que Primo fit. Et immédiatement Steph se mit à discuter avec lui, lui demandant si il était fort en capture, s'il avait déjà capturé des Pokémons et continuant de le harceler de diverses questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille assise à sa gauche intervienne, lui sauvant la mise en réprimandant son camarade aux cheveux roux.

— Laisse-le un peu respirer, Steph ! Tu ne vois pas que tu l'assaillis de tellement de questions qu'il ne parvient même pas à te répondre ?

— Oh, avoue Ritmi, que toi aussi tu as pleins de question à lui poser.

— Oui, mais moi j'attends la fin des cours pour ça, et surtout je me présente avant d'agresser les gens, contesta la prénommée Ritmi.

— Oui ben... euh, moi aussi ! déclara Steph, vexé. Et puis tu ne lui as même pas souhaité la bienvenue !

— J'allais le faire, figure-toi !

— Vraiment ? Eh bien, moi aussi !

Sur ceux, les deux camarades se tournèrent vers Primo – qui était assez discret, ne sachant exactement quoi faire pour empêcher ces deux-là de se disputer – et s'exclamèrent en cœur :

— Bienvenu, Primo !

— Euh... merci ?

Il apprit alors que Ritmi avait pour but de devenir Technicienne, tandis que Steph désirait, comme lui, devenir Pokémon Ranger.

Après les cours, Ritmi proposa à Primo de lui faire visiter l'établissement, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Ils passèrent d'abord par les classes (où Primo rencontra le fameux M. Krog, et surtout sa coiffure pleine de gel), la bibliothèque où il fit la rencontre d'Isaac (un garçon apparemment très studieux avec une coiffure encore plus étrange que la sienne), puis l'étage des dortoirs (où il faillit rentrer dans le dortoir des filles par accident, et rencontra Aimée, une femme qui veillait à la propreté de l'École et, selon Ritmi, était comme une deuxième maman pour tous les étudiants) et enfin, la cour où il était passé plus tôt. Ils se rendirent sur le terrain près de la mer, appelé Place de l'Essor, accessible par des escaliers en pierre, où avait été construite une statue, qu'il apprit se nommait le Roc du Serment, et représentant le symbole Ranger. Lorsque Primo demanda pourquoi un tel nom pour cette statue, Ritmi lui indiqua une plaque juste devant.

— Voici la plaque d'anciens élèves qui ont gravé leurs serments en quittant l'école.

Ils pouvaient y lire :

« Je serai un Ranger qui ressent les sentiments des Pokémons. » Eliott.

« J'espère un jour protéger les Pokémons les plus faibles. » Frida.

« Je jure de devenir un Ranger sur lequel on peut compter. » Barak.

« Je me consacrerai à la population locale ! Et à faire des blagues ! » Ilario.

Outre le fait que Primo se demandait comment ces Rangers étaient parvenus à inscrire quoi que cela soit (après tout, c'était tout de même une plaque, probablement en acier ou un autre matériau), il se voyait déjà à son tour y gravé son serment. Tout comme Eliott et Frida, qu'il connaissait de nom pour avoir vécu toute sa vie à Fiore. Il ne savait pas du tout qui étaient Barak et Ilario (même s'il appréciait énormément le souhait de celui-ci) mais Eliott était le Ranger en Chef de Printiville et Frida la Ranger en Chef de Bourg-l'Hiver. Il ne les avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais les connaissait de réputation, notamment Eliott qui était connu pour être le rival de Lucas, le Ranger en Chef de Printiville, la plus grande ville de Fiore.

— Hé, Primo !

Le concerné se tourna vers les escaliers et vit le garçon roux de tout à l'heure Steph. Et il portait dans sa main son Capstick d'étudiant. Il s'approcha d'eux et sourit à Primo. Ritmi lui murmura qu'il préparait quelque chose et Primo fut de son avis.

— Je te défi dans un duel de capture !

Du coin de l'œil, Primo vit Ritmi secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré. Au moment où Primo allait répondre au garçon, la voix paniquée d'Aimée l'arrêta. Ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la cour et virent des Keunotor, probablement ceux de l'école, courant dans tous les sens. Si Ritmi et Primo paraissaient perplexe quant à quoi faire, ce n'était pas le cas de Steph.

— Fantastique, voilà notre défi ! Celui qui attrape le plus de Keunotor est le meilleur Ranger de notre classe !

Et sans rien ajouter, il partit à toute vitesse à la capture des Keunotor, tandis que Ritmi se tourna vers Primo.

— Je vais l'aider, il est trop tête brûlée pour réfléchir. Bonne chance, Primo !

Primo attrapa son CapStick et se mit à capturer les Keunotor paniqués. Ces captures étaient déjà plus difficiles que celle d'un Pikachu inactif. Mais les Keunotor, bien que bougeant dans tous les sens, n'étaient pas très agressifs, ce qui lui permit d'en capture un, puis un deuxième, un troisième et finalement un quatrième. Il s'apprêtait à démarrer une autre capture, prêt à rechercher un autre Keunotor, lorsqu'il entendit Ritmi l'appeler et remarqua, en se tournant vers ses camarades, que Steph avait capture six Keunotor. Et que plus aucun Keunotor ne courait dans la cour.

Ils réunirent tous les Keunotor auprès d'Aimée, qui leur expliqua brièvement qu'elle avait marché accidentellement sur l'un d'eux qui a cru qu'un autre l'embêtait. Une fois que tout fut réglé, elle partit avec eux, laissant les trois étudiants au milieu de la cour.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'établissement, d'où venait de sortir une étudiante aux cheveux châtains attachés en deux couettes. Primo se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une fille de leur classe, n'ayant pas souvenir de l'avoir vu auparavant.

— C'est Clara, lui expliqua Ritmi rapidement, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de Primo. Elle fait partie de la classe de M. Krog.

— Yo, Clara ! salua Steph. Il s'est passé que je viens de gagner un défi contre le nouveau, ce qui ne fait que prouver que je suis le meilleur Ranger de l'école !

— Steph ! s'exclama Ritmi. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?

— Bon, d'accord... Les Keunotor se sont enfuis. Du coup, avec Primo, nous les avons tous capturer pour les calmer.

— Primo, répéta Clara en se tournant vers le concerné. Je suppose que c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il approuva d'un signe de la tête.

— Eh bien, mes félicitations, reprit Clara en souriant. Pour un premier jour à l'École des Rangers, tu as fait forte impression, semblerait-il. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un duel de capture un jour, toi et moi.

Alors qu'elle retourna dans l'enceinte du bâtiment principal, Ritmi se chargea de lui offre de plus amples explications.

— Clara est une étudiante Ranger, comme vous deux. Et c'est la meilleure élève de l'école.

— Pff, tu exagères, déclara Steph.

— Steph est jaloux d'elle depuis qu'elle a fait un meilleur record de capture à son arrivée que lui.

— Elle a eu de la chance. Pikachu n'était pas en forme ce jour-là.

Parce qu'il était différant lorsqu'il était en forme ? Du coup, est-ce qu'il était en forme lorsque Primo l'avait capturé ? C'était une question à se poser.

— Bon, ce n'est pas tout, les garçons, mais il faudrait qu'on retourne en classe, déclara Ritmi.

— Oh non, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, gémit Steph.

— Tu n'as jamais envie d'y aller, Steph.

— Parce que j'aurais bien mieux à faire de mon temps, voyons !

— Arrête de dire des bêtises et allons-y. Tu viens, Primo ?

— Ouais, tu viens, le troisième meilleur Ranger de l'école ?

Primo sourit et les suivit. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser dans cette école.

...

Le soir venu, alors les cours étaient finis depuis un bon moment et que les étudiants étaient rentrés dans leurs dortoirs, Steph fit une proposition à Primo, qui écrivait une lettre destinée à sa famille restée à Fiore. Alors, distraitement et pour se débarrasser de Steph, il accepta sans écouter un traitre mot de ce que son camarade disait.

— Tu acceptes ? Fantastique ! Allez, viens !

Primo regretta immédiatement d'avoir accepté mais n'eut pas le temps de changer d'avis que Steph le traina hors du dortoir des garçons. Étrangement il ne fut pas très surpris de trouver autour d'une table, Ritmi, et quelques étudiants qui le regardaient fixement. Sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que cela soit à la situation, Primo fût assis en face de Ritmi, qui prit la parole :

— Primo, tu es là parce que tu as accepté de relever l'Épreuve des Etudiants.

Ah, donc c'était ça que lui demandait Steph ? Maintenant, il regrettait beaucoup d'avoir accepté. Dans quoi l'avait-on embarqué encore ? Des Keunotor paniqués ne suffisaient pas ?

— Je t'explique, poursuivit Ritmi. Quatre d'entre nous avons caché nos Capstick dans différents lieux de l'école, que tu dois retrouver. Mais il y a des obstacles dont tu garderas le tien. Pour s'assurer du bon déroulement, un élève devra t'accompagner. Normalement c'est toi qui choisis mais Steph s'est déjà désigner pour te surveiller.

Primo jeta un coup d'œil à Steph et vit le sourire taquin de celui-ci. Il se retenu de soupirer : apparemment l'avoir à ses côtés ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais bon, Steph lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était un bon Ranger. Il fallait juste savoir si c'était un bon partenaire.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Primo se leva et partit vers les escaliers, suivit de Steph qui salua les autres d'un coup de main. Il informa rapidement Primo que si ce dernier désirait abandonner, il lui suffisait de remonter les escaliers. Un court instant, le nouvel étudiant fut tenter de remonter aussitôt afin de retourner finir sa lettre, mais abandonna rapidement cette idée. Cette épreuve n'allait pas être si compliquée, non ?

À ce moment, il entendit un bruit dans les couloirs normalement vides. Tandis que Steph resta en retrait, non pas pour une quelconque aide mais plutôt par peur, cela s'entendait par le claquement de ses dents, Primo s'avança, Capstick en main. Voyant une ombre assez petit, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un pokémon et le captura.

— Un Keunotor ? s'exclama Steph en s'approchant. Ritmi ne l'avait pas dit...

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, le premier lieu qui venait en tête à Primo. . Et comme pour lui donner un indice Steph l'informa qu'il y a quelque chose ici mais quoi ? Un Capstick bien sûr. Même si Primo se disait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée de laisser trainer des CapStick un peu partout alors que des pokémons pourraient les faire tomber et les casser, mais bon...

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque et trouvèrent le deuxième Capstick après avoir capturé un deuxième Keunotor afin de casser des caisses en bois se trouvant là, ce qui représentait les fameux obstacles posés par les étudiants.

— Ne me dit pas qu'ils en ont mis dans la salle des professeurs ? Ils sont fous !

Donc Steph ne serait pas au courant des positions des Capstick ? Ou alors pas de tous, car il savait qu'il y en avait un dans la classe de Mme Avril. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du principal, ils aperçurent une ombre qui courait en rond autour du bureau du principal. Évidemment Primo la capture et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un Keunotor et qu'une ficelle retenait un Capstick autour de son cou.

Il prit le Capstick et relâcha le Keunotor. Ensuite il fixa Steph. Qui le fixa en retour, perplexe.

— Quoi ? Ah, tu veux savoir où est le dernier CapStick ?

Primo acquiesça. Ils avaient déjà fait toutes les salles et dehors il n'y a rien. Il ne restait que les dortoirs et le sous-sol mais l'un était rempli d'étudiant et l'autre interdit aux étudiants.

Et malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien le sous-sol. Steph pensait que ses camarades étaient fous à mettre un CapStick dans la salle des professeurs ? Eh bien, ils l'étaient encore plus à vouloir en mettre au sous-sol. Ce fut un peu à contrecœur, mais ils y allèrent quand même. Outre des caisses qui bloquaient le passage, ils trouvèrent le dernier CapStick, devant une porte. Mais lorsque Primo attrapa l'outil de capture, des Fantominus apparurent de nulle part et se précipitèrent vers lui. Il n'eut d'autre choix que les capturer à toute vitesse, alors qu'une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et que Steph pressa son camarade pour qu'ils partent. Une fois sa capture effectuée, Primo et Steph détalèrent à toute vitesse sans demander leur reste, ne voulant pas être découvert, et retournèrent dans les dortoirs, où les attendaient Ritmi et les autres.

— Vous voilà ! s'exclama Ritmi en se levant. Combien en avez-vous ?

— Nous avons les quatre ! déclara fièrement Steph.

— Les quatre ? répéta un étudiant. Mais c'est impossible ! Vous... vous êtes allés dans les sous-sols ?

— Ouais, et on a bien failli se faire chopper ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête de le mettre là, ce CapStick ?

Ritmi soupira.

— Les gars... C'était une blague pour le dernier CapStick, c'est un faux...

Steph et Primo se regardèrent, incrédule.

— QUOI ?

Ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien ?


	2. Deuxième partie

**Cette deuxième partie est encore plus longue que la première... Ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu lorsque j'ai commencé cette réécriture, mais bon : mieux vaut trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous nous ayez fait ça !

Primo soupira. Encore une fois, Steph se plaignait de la nuit dernière. Apparemment, il n'était pas prêt de se sortir cette histoire de la tête. Même lorsque lui, Primo et Ritmi étaient tranquillement à la Place de l'Essor près de la Statue Ranger au bord de l'eau, en train de déjeuner sur l'herbe.

— Tu es encore là-dessus ? gémit Ritmi. Je te l'ai déjà dit : il fallait que tu t'en souviennes vu qu'on en a parlé juste avant que tu ne proposes à Primo de participer à l'épreuve. Tu as juste mauvaise mémoire.

— Même pas vrai ! Et puis comment ça se fait que vous avez un CapStick cassé, vous ?

— Il n'est pas vraiment cassé, déclara Ritmi en haussant les épaules. Je vous juste l'examiner et le démonter un peu. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de le remonter, on s'est dit qu'on le mettrait au sous-sol, au cas où Primo accepterait de s'y rendre. Mais on ne pensait pas que vous iriez vraiment là-bas.

— Ben fallait pas le mettre là ! Déjà, pourquoi tu voulais démonter un CapStick, to... Ah, oui, c'est vrai, tu veux devenir Technicienne, se rappela subitement Steph. Tiens, vu qu'on en parle, Primo, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

— Steph, s'il a un CapStick, c'est probablement parce qu'il veut devenir Ranger, non ?

— Ah oui, c'est logique... Mais je veux quand même qu'il me réponde. Alors Primo, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Pour toute réponse, Primo pointa de ses baguettes (parce qu'il était en train de manger) la statue du symbole des Ranger. En voyant le regard perplexe de ses amis il soupira et décida de laisser tomber son repas afin de leur expliquer. Il se leva, suivit de Steph et Ritmi, et s'accroupi devant la plaque, leur montrant la phrase d'Eliott.

— Je veux devenir Ranger en Chef.

— Ranger en Chef ? répéta Steph. Mouais, pourquoi pas ? Je préfère être Top Ranger, mais Ranger en Chef ça doit pas être mal non plus, je suppose. Mais moins bien que Top Ranger, bien sûr.

— Steph, intervenu Ritmi, tu sais que la plupart des Rangers en Chef sont d'anciens des Top Rangers ?

— Ah bon ? Bah, c'est qu'un détail...

Ils finirent leurs repas près de l'eau dans une discussion acharnée entre Ritmi et Steph sur le fait que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais être un bon Top Ranger s'il ne grandissait pas et pour se défendre, Steph affirma qu'elle ne pourra jamais être technicienne à force de toujours réprimander tout le monde. Entre eux deux, Primo resta silencieux, préférant finir son repas tranquillement qu'être entrainé de force dans ce débat sans fin.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour retourner dans leur classe, puisque les cours allaient bientôt commencer, un cri strident de pokémon les interrompu. Ils se retournèrent et virent un Carapuce sauter hors de l'eau, sur le ponton de l'école, et s'avançant vers eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à ce Carapuce ? demanda Steph, intrigué.

— Peut-être qu'il a été attiré par l'odeur de nos repas ? proposa Ritmi.

— Il a surtout l'air énervé, remarqua Primo. Qu'est-ce qu'on...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent jet d'eau dans sa direction. Il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter, sortant son CapStick pour capturer le pokémon eau qui venait de l'agresser. Mais, alors qu'il se positionna pour la capture, le Carapuce lui envoya un autre jet d'eau, bien plus rapide, qui lui fit perdre son emprise sur son outil de capture, qui tomba au sol.

— Et mince !

— T'inquiète pas, Primo, je m'en occupe ! s'exclama Steph, CapStick en main. Capture, go !

Mais la capture ne se passa pas comme il le prévoyait. Qu'importe ses tentatives, le Carapuce agité ne se laissait pas encerclé par la ligne de capture et ne cessait de l'attaquer.

— Primo, dépêche-toi de ramasser ton CapStick ! s'écria Steph. Ce pokémon commence à m'énerver ! Il ne veut pas me laisser le capturer !

— Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas ! Réfléchis un peu, Steph, c'est un pokémon sauvage, expliqua Ritmi. Il n'agit pas comme les Keunotor ou les autres pokémons de l'école qui ont l'habitude d'être capturés. Alors fait marcher ton cerveau et observe le avant de foncer dans le tas !

— C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Bien qu'il se plaignait, Steph écouta les conseils de Ritmi et s'exécuta. Aussitôt, il reprit son Capstick et retenta une capture, en se concentrant cette fois. Après quelques boucles, le Carapuce attaqua mais ne toucha pas la ligne de capture parce que Steph retira sa toupie de capture au bon moment.

— Continue comme ça, Steph ! encouragea Ritmi ;

— Et maintenant, le coup de grâce !

Steph traça un trait droit avec son Capstick. Carapuce ne bougea plus, émettant une petite lumière autour de lui. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, comme si il se demandait ce qui venait de se passer et partit en courant de là où il venait, dans l'eau, à la surprise de Steph qui regarda immédiatement son Capstick. Celui-ci était amoché à cause de ses nombreuses tentatives de capture ratées et des nombreux coups subits par la ligne de capture.

— Et mince, je vais me faire réprimander pour ça si M. Krog me voit. Il va encore dire que j'abime le matériel de l'école, râla Steph. Et tout ça pour aider un Carapuce qui est parti sans même dire merci, génial...

— Le Carapuce était en colère. Heureusement maintenant il va bien, grâce à toi, Steph, félicita Ritmi, avant de grimacer. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton CapStick. Tu as de la chance que je sois là et que je sache arranger un CapStick ! Je vais le réparer pour toi.

— Vraiment ? Super !

Tandis que Steph la remercia, Primo regarda ses deux amis et sourit. Apparemment, ils avaient fait la paix. Enfin, au moins pour un moment, avant leur prochaine dispute. C'était donc ça, le travail d'entraide entre un Ranger et une Technicienne ?

— Tu as été très fort sur ce coup-là, Steph.

— Tu le penses vraiment, Primo ? Merci ! J'avoue que je me suis pas mal débrouillé.

— Oui, oui, tu as été talentueux, Steph. On a compris. Bon, maintenant et si nous allions en cours ? proposa Ritmi. Je crois que nous sommes déjà en retard.

— Oh non, pas ça. Si M. Krog nous voit en retard, il va nous envoyer au bureau du principal ! s'écria Steph en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Dépêchons-nous !

— Mais rappelles-toi qu'on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! s'exclama à son tour Ritmi en le suivant. Primo, tu viens ?

— J'arrive !

...

Mme Avril donnait son cours, expliquant le lien créé durant la capture grâce au CapStick, quand arriva dans la classe M. Krog, stoppant ainsi tout le bruit causé par les élèves qui, bien qu'attentif, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire du vacarme. Il fallait dire que les deux professeurs étaient très différents, ce qui causait aussi la différence entre les élèves. Ceux de M. Krog, plus intransigeants, disaient que pour réussir une mission il ne fallait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus tandis que les élèves de Mme Avril étaient sûrs qu'il fallait se livrer cœur et âme dans une capture pour que le lien entre le Ranger et le pokémon soit le plus fort.

De plus, M. Krog était un professeur intimidant par son apparence (malgré le fait que ses cheveux étaient ridicules) et ses réprimandes habituelles, notamment concernant les élèves courant dans les couloirs alors, dès son apparition, il imposait le respect. Enfin, surtout le silence.

— M. Krog. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Mme Avril.

— Voyez-vous, Mme Avril, je suis ici afin de savoir si l'un de vos élèves n'aurait pas volé une feuille qui était dans la salle des professeurs ?

Des protestations s'élevèrent parmi les élèves. Alors que Mme Avril s'approcha de son collègue pour en savoir plus sur cette affaire, de son côté, Steph se tourna vers Primo, essayant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais ce dernier ne voyait pas du tout de quoi le M. Krog parlait. Ritmi se joignit à la conversation et comme toujours, fut celle qui les informa que hier les élèves de M. Krog avaient eu un contrôle surprise, dont ils s'étaient vivement plaint le soir.

— Peut-être que les élèves les ont volé car ils ont conscience qu'ils auront une mauvaise note ? proposa-t-elle.

— Impossible, ce sont tous des intellos dans cette classe ! protesta Steph. Et puis quand auraient-ils pu voler ça ? Primo et moi sommes les seuls à être descendre, hier soir et nous n'avons vu personne.

— Tu as raison... De plus, M. Krog corrige toujours ses contrôle le soir alors c'est impossible. Mais aujourd'hui le principal n'était-il pas absent ? Peut-être à la récréation il y a eu quelqu'un qui est rentré dans la salle des professeurs et est allé voler la feuille dans les tiroirs de M. Krog ? Après tout, avant les cours, M. Krog et Mme Avril étaient dans la cour en train de discuter.

— Le seul qui est venu, c'est Ilario, déclara Steph.

— Ilario ? répéta Primo.

— C'est un Ranger Secteur de Véterville, la ville d'à côté. Il vient déposer la Gazette de Véterville et les Echos d'Almia le matin. Je l'ai croisé pendant qu'il sortait de la salle des professeurs après avoir déposé le journal.

— Tu ne le soupçonnerais tout de même pas d'avoir volé ce contrôle, Steph ? demanda Ritmi.

— Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'un contrôle d'élève ?

— Peut-être qu'il l'a pris par erreur ?

Steph et Ritmi se tournèrent vers Primo.

— Pris par erreur ? répéta Ritmi. Que veux-tu dire ?

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a déposé son sac, ses journaux et qu'accidentellement, il est a posé sur la feuille de contrôle et qu'il l'a mis dans son sac par erreur, non ?

— Mmh... ça se tient, déclara Steph.

— Cela serait une drôle de coïncidence, mais pourquoi pas ? ajouta Ritmi. Il faut qu'on le dise à M. Krog. Primo, vas-y.

— Hein, pourquoi moi ?

— Car c'est ton idée. Et en plus, tu n'as pas encore fait la connaissance de M. Krog, c'est l'occasion ! sourit Steph en poussant son camarade vers les enseignants. M'sieur Krog, y'a Primo qui aimerait vous dire un truc !

— Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, réprimanda M. Krog, offrant un regard noir à Primo. J'espère que c'est important, jeune homme !

— O-oui, monsieur, bégaya Primo.

— Alors, qu'est-ce ?

— M. Krog, ne le brusquez pas ainsi, reprocha Mme Avril. Vous ne voyez pas que vous le rendez mal à l'aise ? Qu'il y a-t-il, Primo ?

Primo inspira un grand coup et expliqua sa théorie. Bon, il parlait vite et ne mâchait pas ses mots, mais apparemment les deux adultes comprirent ce qu'il dit.

— Eh bien, jeune homme... vous avez une imagination débordante, déclara le professeur aux cheveux blonds. Cela est très grotesque.

— Enfin, M. Krog, vous devez reconnaitre que cela est possible. Nous devrions explorer cette piste, dit Mme Avril.

— Faites si vous le voulez, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à Véterville pour rien. J'ai une classe à surveiller, et une feuille à retrouver alors, si vous me le permettez, je m'en vais.

Et sur ce, M. Krog quitta la salle de classe pour retourner dans la sienne. Mme Avril soupira et se tourna vers Primo.

— J'aimerai y aller moi-même mais je dois surveiller la classe. Primo, si tu y vas avec Steph, vous me promettez de ne pas avoir de problèmes ? Je ne suis pas censée vous laisser sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Avril, ils n'attireront aucun problème, déclara Ritmi qui, avec Steph, s'étaient rapprochés. Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne font pas n'importe quoi.

— Bien, je vous fais confiance. Je vais avertir Aimée que vous pouvez quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Attendez la devant le portail.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au trio d'élève pour que celui-ci quitte la classe et finalement l'école après qu'Aimée soit venue leur ouvrir, leur répétant d'être vigilant et, ajoutant vaguement, qu'il était étrange que tant d'élèves sortent de l'école aujourd'hui.

— Je me demande de qui Aimée parlait, déclara Steph alors qu'ils passaient sur le pont relisant Véterville et l'École des Rangers. Il n'y a que nous trois qui avons quitté l'école.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le lui a demandé ? proposa Ritmi.

— Mais elle n'a pas le droit de nous laisser sortir sans autorisation. Si quelqu'un est sorti sans que les professeurs le sachent, c'est que cette personne doit être vachement sérieuse pour qu'Aimée la laisse sortir sans problème.

— Peut-être Isaac ?

— Isaac, le garçon qui est tout le temps à la bibliothèque ? demanda Primo.

— Ouais, l'intello à la coiffure de champignon, confirma Steph.

Primo n'avait pas osé le dire mais, effectivement, le meilleur moyen de décrire ce garçon, c'était de parler de sa coupe de cheveux très singulière.

— Cela m'étonnerait qu'Isaac sorte sans prévenir personne. Il l'aurait dit à M. Krog et par ce que nous avons entendu, ce n'est pas lui qui l'aurait laissé sortir à Véterville, défendit Ritmi.

— Mouais, pas faux... approuva Steph.

Ils se creusèrent la tête tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à arriver à Véterville. Heureusement le trajet était assez court. Mais, une fois dans la ville en plein cœur de la nature, ils ne surent pas où aller en priorité.

— Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à la Base Ranger, proposa Ritmi. Si Ilario n'y est pas, nous saurons peut-être où il est ?

— Bonne idée ! répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

Les trois élèves se rendirent à la Base Ranger, après avoir demandé à un passant où elle se trouvait. Apparemment, ils ne pouvaient pas la manquer par son toit original et, effectivement, difficile de manquer un bâtiment au toit recouvert de feuille avec, sur la porte, le symbole Ranger. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y entrer, quelqu'un en sortit. Une personne qu'ils reconnurent.

— Clara ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

— Ah, salut vous trois ! déclara leur camarade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On pourrait de poser la même question, rétorqua Steph. Tu fais quoi là ?

Clara leva la main, dans laquelle elle tenait une feuille.

— Je suis venue récupérer une feuille qu'Ilario avait emportée avec lui par accident quand il a déposé le journal ce matin. Comment M. Krog a passé trente minutes à se plaindre de ça, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu arriver à cette feuille. Et vous ?

— Euh... eh bien, c'était la même chose... Mais on dirait que tu nous as devancés.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous retournez à l'école. Je vous accompagne, je dois rendre cette feuille à M. Krog. Et expliquer pourquoi je suis sorti de l'école sans autorisation...

— Donc c'était toi dont Aimée parlait ! s'écria Steph, faisant sursauter les trois autres adolescents.

— Bravo Steph, comment as-tu deviné que c'est elle ? railla Ritmi.

Primo grimaça. Oh non, ça allait recommencer. Il en fut certain lorsque Steph se tourna vers la future Technicienne, les sourcils froncés. Il était vexé, cela se voyait.

— Oh, ça va, on s'appelle pas tous Ritmi dans la vie.

— Heureusement que ne s'appelles pas non tous Steph !

Primo et Clara se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

— On y va ? proposa Primo.

— Bonne idée ! Steph et Ritmi nous rejoindrons quand ils auront fini.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner que Steph et Ritmi arrêtèrent de se disputer.

— Eh, partez pas sans nous, vous deux !

...

— Eh bien, vous voyez, M. Krog. Aucun élève n'avait volé cette copie.

— Et Ilario est désolé pour la gêne occasionnée, ajouta Clara.

M. Krog ne semblait pas convaincu par les paroles du proviseur et se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe.

Actuellement, Primo, Ritmi, Steph et Clara se trouvaient dans le bureau du proviseur, avec celui-ci de retour, Mme Avril et M. Krog.

— Mais ils ont tout de même quitté l'enceinte de l'école, protesta M. Krog

— On nous a donné l'autorisation... marmonna Steph.

— Que dites-vous, jeune homme ?

— Que je leur ai donné l'autorisation de sortir, M. Krog, intervenu Mme Avril.

— Et puis de toute manière, tout est bien qui finit bien, ajouta le principal Dumont.

— Si vous le dites... marmonna M. Krog

Ritmi se pencha vers Primo, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

— Tu ne trouves pas que Steph et M. Krog se ressemblent parfois ?

Primo ne put que vivement hocher la tête, parfaitement d'accord avec cette observation. Par contre, Steph risquerait de ne pas apprécier qu'on dise ça de lui...

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on peut se barrer... ? grommela Steph.

Comme si elle avait entendu ce que murmurait Steph, Clara prit la parole, demandant s'ils pouvaient y aller. Alors que le visage de M. Krog exprimait clairement son désaccord, Mme Avril et le principal Dumont les autorisèrent à s'en aller.

— Tss, on les laisse partir comme ça... grommela M. Krog.

— La ressemble est de plus en plus flagrante, déclara distraitement Ritmi alors que les quatre élèves sortirent de la salle des professeurs.

— La ressemblance de quoi ? demanda Clara.

— Oh rien, juste de Steph et M. Krog. Mais ne lui dit pas, il risquerait de mal le prendre.

— Qu'est-ce que je risquerais de mal prendre ?

— Rien, Steph, rien !

— Hey, mais dites-moi ! Primo, tu sais de quoi elles parlent ?

Primo fit semblant de ne pas savoir et se contenta de suivre le groupe. Ce qui lui permit de comprendre assez vite qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la Place de l'Essor. Le temps d'y aller, entre deux brèves écoute des plaintes de Steph, il crut entendre Ritmi parler à Clara de leur mésaventure avec le Carapuce sauvage qui les avait fait être en retard au cours de Mme Avril.

— Steph est donc capable d'écouter quand on lui parle ? C'est assez surprenant !

— Hey, pour votre gouverne, je vous entends ! s'exclama le concerné suite à la remarque de Clara, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires des deux filles.

— Ne le prends pas mal, Steph, mais tu dois avouer que tu n'es jamais très attentif, railla gentiment Ritmi. Il suffit de voir comment tu suis les cours de Mme Avril.

Steph secoua la tête et se tourna vers Primo.

— Elles exagèrent, pas vrai ?

— Eh bien...

— Toi aussi tu me trahis, Primo ? Pff, bonjour les amis ! En attendant, je deviendrai le meilleur Top Ranger du monde, et on verra qui rira en bien à la fin !

— Je crois que l'expression c'est on verra qui rira bien le dernier, rectifia Ritmi.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

— Mmh, pas exactement. Apprends correctement les expressions avant de t'en servir, Steph.

— Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me critiquer ?

— Non, c'est bien trop tentant de te corriger.

— Eh bien j'espère que nous ne nous reverrons pas après l'école, je n'aurais plus à t'écouter !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère la même chose. Tu serais probablement le cauchemar de n'importe quel technicien et je ne veux pas que ça tombe sur moi !

Et voilà qu'ils recommençaient.


	3. Épilogue

**Et voilà la fin de cette très courte histoire (ou One-Shot en deux, voire trois parties, si vous préférez). Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Finalement, c'était fini. Après toutes ces mésaventures et ces souvenirs créés dans cette école, leurs études prenaient fin pour les laisser débuter leur véritable avenir, dans les métiers qu'ils avaient choisi.

C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes à l'École des Rangers et, en attendant la cérémonie qui signifierait la séparation de tous les élèves, qui s'en iraient dans des régions ou des villes différentes, tous les élèves avaient été autorisés à flâner. Primo, Steph et Ritmi en avaient donc profité pour s'assoir près du Roc du Serment, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis leur rencontre.

— Vous irez où, vous ? demanda Steph alors qu'il arrachait distraitement l'herbe à côté de lui. Moi, j'ai été envoyé à Printiville à Fiore. Je crois que c'est un coin paumé au milieu de nulle part.

— C'est à peu près ça, confirma Primo. Mais tu as de la chance, tu seras sous les ordres d'Eliott, le ranger en chef de Printiville. En plus c'est moins perdu comme coin que Bourg-Hiver.

— En plus, il y a un tunnel qui relie Printiville à Automnelle, ajouta Ritmi. Tu pourras rejoindre la ville en quelques heures sans trop de problèmes. Enfin, même si tu es un aimant à problèmes...

— Eh bien, sois heureuse que nous ne nous reverrons plus, grommela Steph. Tu vas où, toi ?

— À Automnelle. Donc malheureusement, il y a de forte chance que nous soyons amenés à nous voir, Steph.

Cette annonce ne parut pas enchanter le rouquin qui gémit de plus belle.

— Quoi ? Oh non... Primo ! s'exclama Steph en attrapant Primo par les épaules, le regardant d'un air suppliant et plein d'espoirs. Rassure-moi et dit moi que tu vas aussi à Fiore, de préférence à Printiville.

— Pas de chance, je ne vais pas à Fiore, annonça le garçon en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse, au grand drame de son ami. Je suis envoyé à Oblivia.

— Oblivia ? répéta Steph en croisant les bras, grimaçant. Jamais entendu parler. C'est un truc encore plus paumé que Printiville, c'est ça ?

— C'est une région tropicale et assez touristique.

Les trois amis tournèrent la tête et virent Clara, qui descendait les escaliers. Ils la saluèrent et l'invitèrent à les rejoindre, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Une fois qu'elle fut assise à leurs côtés, Steph lui demanda :

— Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

— J'y suis allée en vacances avec ma famille. Je ne dirai pas que c'est une région « paumée » mais en fonctionne d'une des deux îles principales où tu es envoyé, c'est sûr que l'activité n'est pas la même...

— Tiens, Clara, vu qu'on parle de ça, tu vas où, toi ? demanda à son tour Ritmi.

— Je vais à Véterville. J'ai été transférée là-bas.

— À côté ? Ah, pas de chance ! se moqua Steph. Je crois que je suis presque plus content d'aller à Printiville, moi !

Clara haussa les épaules.

— Cela ne me dérange pas vraiment. Au moins je connais déjà les Rangers Secteurs de la ville. De plus, ma famille s'est installée à Bourg-Chicore, qui est juste à côté.

— Je pense que tu as du faire forte impression la dernière fois, avec Steph, lors de la journée de stage, dit Ritmi. À moins tu n'as pas rencontré le Professeur Pressand qui écorche ton nom.

— Ou envoyer à Bonport pour courir dans toute la ville à la recherche d'un Skitty, ajouta Primo.

Il s'en rappelait encore, tandis que Clara et Steph avaient été envoyés à Véterville, on l'avait réquisitionné à Bonport où, dès son arrivée, il fut interpelé pour aller attraper le Skitty d'une vieille dame qui s'était échappé. Ce fut une horrible expérience.

— On voit que vous gardez un bon souvenir de ces stages, plaisanta Clara.

— Tandis que moi et Clara, nous nous sommes débrouillés comme des pros ! se vanta Steph avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

— Vous avez juste eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Bonport, défendit Primo.

— Même pas vrai ! Nous avons eu une mission ultra périlleuse dès qu'on est arrivé.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette mission ? questionna Ritmi.

— Désolé, mais c'est top secret. On ne peut pas dire, mais on nous a fait confiance parce qu'ils ont vu qu'on est de super rangers. Pas vrai Clara ?

— Euh... je suppose ?

Steph se rapprocha de la future ranger en posa son bras sur son épaule.

— Arrête d'être aussi humble. Bien sûr que nous sommes les meilleurs. Maintenant faudra juste voir lequel de nous trois, moi, toi ou Primo, est le meilleur Ranger, même si on sait tous que c'est moi. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous entendez sous peu que je suis devenu Top Ranger pendant que vous serez encore Ranger Secteur.

— Top Ranger ? répéta Clara.

— Ben oui. Pourquoi, t'as du mal à y croire ?

— Euh, non, non...

— Tu vois, même Clara trouve cette idée ridicule ! plaisanta Ritmi.

— Mais non, elle est juste surprise parce qu'elle n'a pas autant d'ambition que moi ! défendit Steph.

— Eh !

— Oh, ça va, ne le prend pas mal, Clara. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir autant d'ambitions que moi dans la vie.

Steph ne comprit pas qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer d'autant plus dans sa bêtise, alors que Clara, soutenue par Ritmi, protesta vivement contre ses « accusations ». Ce n'est qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'il se faisait attaquer sans possibilité de répliquer que Steph se tourna vers Primo, lui jetant un regard désespéré, qui disait clairement qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

— Primo, aide-moi !

— Euh... Bonne chance, Steph.

— Traitre !

Primo se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire en guise d'excuse tandis que Steph fut de nouveau victime des assauts des filles.

En voyant Steph, Clara et Ritmi ensembles, il se sentit déjà nostalgique et mélancolique. Ces trois-là allaient lui manquer quand il serait à Oblivia. Ces souvenirs à l'Ecole des Rangers, il les chérirait précieusement.

Par contre cela ne l'étonnerait pas d'entendre parler de ces trois-là dans l'avenir. En fait, rien que l'idée était très drôle. Si jamais quelqu'un se disait qu'il serait intéressant de faire une équipe avec Ritmi, Clara et Steph, pas de doute qu'ils sauraient être extrêmement compétents.

Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient sauver le monde d'un grand danger comme une sombre organisation, qui sait ?

* * *

 **J'ai toujours bien aimé l'idée que Primo ait été élève à l'École des Rangers aux côtés de Steph, Clara et Ritmi et expliquer son absence des évènements d'Almia en l'ayant fait transféré à Oblivia. Par contre, à la base, dans cette idée, il n'était pas dans la classe de Mme Avril aux côtés de Steph et Ritmi mais dans celle de M. Krog. Mais je n'ai pas désiré changer cet élément dans cet One-Shot donc à la place j'ai fait en sorte que le « lien » entre Ritmi, Steph et Clara soit un peu plus flagrant dans cet épilogue. Je ne sais pas si ça a fonctionné, mais j'ai essayé. Et j'espère, encore une fois, que vous avez apprécié cet One-Shot en trois parties, et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
